1. Technical Field
This invention relates to model slot cars and racing tracks in which electrically powered slot cars are independently controlled on a track having a guide and power slot within. There are different slot car sizes and tracks currently available and a number of timing systems associated with lap time and start and finish configurations.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have all been directed to dedicated drag racing start and finish time slot car track assemblies and timed racetracks. Such drag racing slot cars can be staged and raced on the track having a starting and finish line with means to indicate the winner. Such model car drag racing or actual drag car racing success relies heavily on the reaction time of the “driver”, controller operator who must watch the start light sequence and then react as quick as possible thereto by activating their remote throttle switch controller for their respective slot car positioned on the start line without over-reacting and starting before the light sequence has completed. As such, the reaction time, the time between when the start light is illuminated and when the slot car actually moves away from the start line is critical and measured in the hundredth of seconds. A fast reaction time may assure a win with all other elements being equal.
Such prior art model slot car drag racing starting lights and electronic timers have been developed requiring a dedicated drag racing track specifically for designated slot cars to be raced. Such model racing track timers can be seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,474,984 and 7,086,922.
U.S. Pat. 7,086,922 discloses a track for model cars for “drag racing” having an air powered drive system and a starting light pole to indicate the start of the race.
U.S. Pat. 7,474,984 claims a race course with multiple sensors to identify the racing vehicles determining and displaying their lap time.